Mechabot Ultror (FoMT)
Mechabot Ultror Fights Again is a TV program in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town that airs every Friday. The program shows adventures featuring four friends, plainly named Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. It always warns you not to sit too close to the screen before starting the show. Episodes Prologue *Ultror returns! *Summer vacation is over, and fall is here again. *The gang takes a trip to the mountains where they encounter a mysterious life-form! *New Program *Mechabot Ultror Fights Again *THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode One: Back to School Time *Don't miss it! Episode 1: Back to School *Four classmates, named Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green, are in the middle of homeroom class at school. *(Of course, they're there with the rest of their class.) *It's the day before their fall trip. The whole class is going to go hiking in the mountains. *The teacher in charge of their trip has given everyone a handout listing all the stuff they'll need to take with them. *The teacher is just about to give the class some important instructions for the trip. *"Listen up, everyone! Here's what you need to know about our trip tomorrow." *To be continued. . . *Trailer: The teacher hasn't said what they'll do if it rains tomorrow. So will they still go ahead if it's wet? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 2: Tomorrow Shines Bright *Don't miss it! Episode 2: Tomorrow Shines Bright *"OK, this is what you have to do tomorrow. At 8 a.m., everyone assembles in front of the school." *"Whatever you do, just don't be late." *"The stuff you need to bring is all written down on the handout i gave you, so make sure you read it, and don't forget anything." *"And another thing, the snack budget per person is 300 yen, so don't go over that limit on any account, OK?" *"Before we set off, i'll come round and check everyone's pack individually, and anyone who went over budget will have their snack confiscated on the spot!" *To be continued. . . *Trailer: The snack budget for the trip is 300 yen a head. However, the burning question is: does that include fruit? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 3: Showdown Time *Don't miss it! Episode 3: Showdown Time *"And another thing, the snack budget per person is 300 yen, so don't go over that limit on any account, OK?" *"By the way, if you bring fruit for dessert as part of your packed lunch, it isn't counted in your budget." *"But if you bring fruit for dessert, you have to eat it with your lunch. If you eat it at any other time, it counts as part of your snack budget." *"Of course, in that case, you'll go over budget and your snack will be confiscated." *"OK, those are all the instructions i have for you. Homeroom class is now dismissed!" *To be continued. . . *Trailer: On the way home, our four friends come up with some interesting ideas for making their snack budget go further. Find out what cunning plan they devise. *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 4: Stretching A Point *Don't miss it! Episode 4: Stretching A Point *On the way home, Yellow turns to her three friends (Red, Blue, and Green) and said "Hey, you guys!" *"What?" they chorus. *"About that snack budget for the trip. Think you can stay under 300 yen?" *"Well, now that you mention it, i had an idea about that. . ." *"Actually, so did i. . . ." *"Me too!" *"Yeah? So what's everyone's idea?" *To be continued. . . *Trailer: Find out how the four pals plan to secure significant snackage and yet stay within the stingy budget of 300 yen. *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 5: Secret Plans *Don't miss it! Episode 5: Secret Plans *"Huh? Everyone's thought of a way to get over?" *"Well, i thought i'd. . ." *"Stop right there!" *Just as Red is about to reveal his idea, Yellow stops him short. *"If we've all thought of an idea, how about we keep our ideas secret until the trip tomorrow?" *"Well, yeah, i've kind of thought up a plan." *"Yeah, i'm OK with keeping it secret for now." *"Me too!" *"OK, that's what we'll do!" *To be continued. . . *Trailer: The morning of the trip. It's nearly time to assemble by the school gate, but Red is nowhere is to be seen. Will he make it in time? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 6: The Fateful Morning *Don't miss it! Episode 6: The Fateful Morning *7 a.m. on the day of the trip. *RRRRRRRRRRINNGGG. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Snore, sigh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Red sleeps on, blissfully undisturbed by the ringing of his alarm clock. *Now the clock shows 7.30 *RRRRRRINGGG. . . silence. *The bell stops ringing. *Red who has failed to wake up although the clock has been ringing all this time, slumbers on, and on. *zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . . . . . . . *To be continued. . . *Trailer: 7.30 a.m. Yellow arrives at the school gate, and has her pack inspected. Has she stayed within the snack budget of 300 yen? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 7: Secret Plans Activated! *Don't miss it! Episode 7: Secret Plans Activated! *It's 7.30 a.m. *Yellow arrives at the school gate, and greets the teacher. *"Good morning, Ma'am!" *"Good morning Yellow! You're good and early! Did you stick to the 300 yen snack budget? Let's take a look at your pack. Dear me, it's bulging out all over! You've surely got to be over budget here!" *"Hngh. . How about these?" Asks a smirking Yellow, supressing a snigger. *To be continued. . . *Trailer: Yellow reaches into her snack pack and pulls out. . . Well, the contents of Yellow's snack pack will be revealed next time. *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 8: The Truth is Revealed *Don't miss it! Episode 8: The Truth is Revealed *When the smirking Yellow opens her snack pack, a huge pile of cookies is revealed. *"I made them myself", she explains. "So they only cost me the price of the ingredients. And i got my Mom to buy them for me at the supermarket where she works, and she gets a 30% staff discount there, so i could make 30% more cookies for the same price." *"Well, it never occured to me that anyone would go to all that trouble. ." replies teacher, flabbergasted. "I might have known that if anyone were to get round the rules, it would be you, Yellow. . . . Oh, look, here comes Blue. Good morning!" *To be continued. . . *Trailer: Blue has also brought a bulging snack pack. Just how has he managed to work the system? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 9: Secret Plan No.2 is Activated *Don't miss it! Episode 9: Secret Plan No.2 is Activated *"Good morning, Ma'am! Hi, Yellow!" *"Good morning, Blue. I see your snack pack is also bulging suspiciously! Are you sure you haven't gone over the 300 yen budget?" *"No, Ma'am." *Blue opens his snack pack to reveal the contents. . . *"Everything in here is a free sample, so i haven't gone over the budget. In fact, i didn't pay a single yen." *"Well! You've got round the rules this time. Fancy doing that. . ." *Sighs the stunned teacher. *To be continued. . . *Trailer: Meanwhile, Red is still in Dreamland. Will he manage to make it to the school gate on time after all? *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 10: A Rude Awakening *Don't miss it! Episode 10: A Rude Awakening *7.42 a.m. at Red's house. *"Mmmm. . . . nngg. . . Yaaawn" *Red finally wakes up. *"Hmmn, i get the feeling i've slept longer than usual today", he mumbles. Then glancing at the clock: *"Huh is it that time already? I'll be late! Oh, no!" *Even running at top speed, it takes 15 minutes to get from Red's house to the school gate, so unless he gets changed right now and sets off immediately, he'll definitely be late. And of course, breakfast is totally out of the question. *To be continued. . . *Trailer: It's 7.45 a.m. Green shows up at the school gate. His showdown with the teacher is just about to begin. *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 11: Secret Plan No.3 is Activated *Don't miss it! Episode 11: Secret Plan No.3 is Activated *It's 7.45 a.m, in front of the school gate. Green shows up. *"Mornin', all!" *"Good morning, Green! Well, there's no time to waste. Let's take a look. . ." *So saying, the teacher makes to inspect Green's snack pack. *"Well, suprise surprise. Your snack pack is full to bursting too. What trick have you pulled, i wonder?" *"Actually it's full of wild berries and mushrooms and stuff i pick yesterday in the mountains." *"Oh, is that so?" *What with all these surprises, the teacher is starting to look worn out before the trip has even begun. *To be continued. . . *Trailer: Red dashes towards the assembly point. However, Lady Luck does not seem to be smiling on him today. *Next time: Mechabot Ultror Fights Again THE AUTUMN BREEZE *Episode 12: Like A Bat Out Of Hell *Don't miss it! Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town